Music of Our Life
by naturaleaderofthesuperteens
Summary: After an interesting incident with kareoke Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia find themselves given an offer they would be crazy to refuse.Percabeth. Set after The Last Olympian, The Lost Hero doesn't happen.
1. winter break

**Hey everybody after a long absence I have returned with an idea I've had for a while now. This takes place after The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero doesn't happen. After an interesting incident Percy and the gang become a famous band with Grover as their manager. They use their fame and money to support camp. Plenty of Percabeth. I know there are similar stories but I assure you mine is different. So please read and review. Oh and please check out my blog the site is on my profile** **and vote on my poll. Enjoy!**

Percy POV

I drove through the cold streets of New York, excitement and anxiety building up inside me. I was headed towards Annabeth's school to pick her up. Today had been the first day of winter break and we were going to go to camp. I was so excited Paul had let me borrow his car.

I arrived at her school and parked. I took out my phone, a special half blood model that had been made by Hephaustus and distributed to all half bloods. I dialed Annabeth's number and put the phone to my ear. After a few seconds she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Annabeth," I said, "are you ready yet? I'm already here."

" Just about. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay but hurry, we need to get there before dark."

"I know, I know." Annabeth chuckled before hanging up.

I waited for about six more minutes, then Annabeth walked out of the dorm, a small suitcase in hand. I got out and helped her with her bag. Once we were safe in the warmth of the car I turned to her.

"Hey," I said a little breathless, "I misses you."

" It's only been what? Four days since I last saw you." She said as she rolled her eyes.

" I know, but I still missed you."

Her gaze softened a bit as she turned to look at me.

" You're such a Seaweed Brain." She says before kissing him softly.

"But I'm your Seaweed Brain." He replies.

She chuckles as we set of to camp.

Half an hour later we are walking up Half Blood Hill, past the boundary line, and to the Big House. As we walk into the Big House a pleasant voice greets us.

"Why hello Percy, Annabeth. How's school? Your families? And how are you?" Chiron is there in wheelchair form.

" We're great Chiron and so are our families." Annabeth answers as she gives him a hug. I shake his hand then stand by Annabeth.

"I'm glad you could both make it. There are a couple of people who have been waiting your arrival."

"Who?" Annabeth asks immediately.

"You'll see during dinner. Now go unpack you two. It will be dinnertime shortly.

Annabeth and I walked out, hand in hand. After I had dropped her of at her cabin I walked to mine and laid on my bed, thinking of all the fun I was going to have this break.

I walked into the dining pavilion, expecting to see a few campers, instead, the pavilion was much fuller. I saw some of my old friends and some new faces.

I looked around and my mouth opened in surprise because waiting by my table were none other than my two cousins: Nico and Thalia.

" Nico, Thalia," I said as I greeted them, " what are you two doing here?"

" What? We can't take a break like everyone else?" Thalia asked.

" I didn't know the Huntresses got breaks."

"Well not usually, but we haven't seen a lot of monsters so Lady Artemis gave me a break."

"Cool," I said. " What about you Nico?"

He shrugged, "Christmas is no fun in the Underworld."

I nodded as I remembered the time I had gone down to the Underworld with Annabeth and Grover.

After dinner Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, and I met in my cabin. Just to catch up on each other's lives. As we were talking of our past adventures Grover brought up an interesting suggestion.

"You guys know what would be fun?"

" What?" Nico asked, giving Grover a worried look.

"A karaoke night."

"You know," Thalia said thoughtfully, "that's not a bad idea. It sounds like a lot of fun."

"I know this one place were they have karaoke. Maybe we could ask Chiron permission to go?" Grover suggested. We all nodded in agreement.

"We could ask him tomorrow," Nico said, "so we have more time and really have fun."

We all agreed to the plan and continued catching up on each other's lives until curfew.

When t was time to go to bed I laid in bed, excited for tomorrow . I couldn't wait. Tomorrow was going to be so much fun.

Sorry it was so short but I need to go to bed. Anyway please R & R and I hope you liked it. I also need a band name and songs they can sing. The band would include Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia.


	2. Going to town

Ok everyone here is chapter two. Sorry it took me so long but I had to study for my finals. Picking the songs was hard since I did not get many suggestions but I managed to find some songs. I also noticed some POV mistakes so I will be fixing that. Thank you to all those who reviewed. Enjoy!

Before I forget: I do not own PJO

Percy POV

I woke up the next day feeling very exited. I quickly took a shower and got dressed, anxious for today.

I walked toward the pavilion for breakfast, looking for the others. When I walked in I spotted Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth at their respective tables. When Annabeth saw me looking at her she smiled. I sat down and ate breakfast quickly, eager to get going, although we still had to ask Chiron for permission.

After breakfast we all met up at my cabin again.

"So what now?" Nico asked, "Who's gonna ask Chiron for permission?"

They all turned to look at me.

"Wait!" I protested, "How come I have to ask him? Why not Grover, it was his idea."

" Because I said so Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

"Fine" I sighed as Grover and Nico snickered.

We walked out of my cabin and towards the big house where we could see Chiron and Mr. D playing pinochle on the porch. As we neared them Chiron looked up and Mr. D just ignored us. Typical.

" Well hello children, can I help you with something?" Chiron asked.

" Yeah," I said nervously, "Chiron would you let us go to town today?"

He looked at us for a moment and was about to protest when Mr. D interrupted.

"Chiron I think you should let them go. Maybe if we get lucky they'll get eaten."

Chiron frowned but as he turned to look at our hopeful faces he sighed.

"Fine," he said, " but I want you all back by 12 and if you run into any trouble message me and come back immediately. Now go tell Argus so he can take you to town."

We all thanked him and ran off to find Argus. Then we drove of to town, excited and anxious about singing.

Fifteen minutes later we were walking into a club-like Karaoke place full of teenagers. The place was big with a neon sign over the juice bar that I couldn't read. We walked around until we found a table and sat down.

"So…what now?" Nico asked uncomfortably.

I looked around at all the normal teenagers.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Maybe we should wait a bit and listen to other people?" Annabeth suggested, "So we know what to do."

We all agreed with her so we sat there for about half an hour. At 1 we decided it was time for us to sing.

"So what are we singing?" I asked the others.

"Well, we can each do a song and then we can do a group song." Annabeth suggested.

We all agreed.

"Ok so who's singing what?" Thalia asked.

We all thought for a moment.

"I wanna sing Bitter Taste by Three Days Grace." Nico said thoughtfully.

"I'll do Farther Away by Evanescence." Thalia responded.

"Ok, I'll do When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne." Said Annabeth.

Grover was about to speak when something rang. Then Grover pulled out a phone from his pocket.

"Hello," Grover answered, "yes…uh hu…what? I'll be there in ten. Bye."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"It was one of my searchers. They need me at camp. Sorry guys but I have to go."

"Do you need us to come too?" Annabeth asked.

"No it's okay it's council stuff. I'll see you guys back at camp."

"Ok, bye man."

With that Grover left.

" So Seaweed Brain, what are you going to sing?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, you'll see." I said as I smirked, "It's a surprise."

"No fair. We told you ours."

"Never said you had to."

"Fine. Let's just tell the guy our songs."

After telling the guy what songs we wanted to sing we sat back down and waited our turn.

So there you have it folks. I made this chapter a little longer. Please review because I want to make fanfiction review history :D. Also vote on my poll on my profile or if you have a suggestion pm me. I am also open to song suggestions. Happy New Years! And remember REVIEW! 


	3. Nervous

Hello everyone thank you so much for the reviews, but I know you can do better than that. I am trying to post as fast as I can but with school so close it will be tough. Please continue reading and reviewing. Here is chapter three.

Percy POV

As I sat there I became nervous. I had never sung in front of people before, only my mom and she said I had an amazing voice, but all mothers say that. What if nobody liked it? I would never live down the teasing I would get, especially from Annabeth. I looked around and saw that my friends also looked nervous, especially Thalia since she was going first.

"Ok, up next we have Thalia singing Farther Away by Evanescence. Please give it up." The mic guy announced.

Thalia got up nervously and walked up to the mic. She took a deep breath as the music started.

I took their smiles and I made them mine.  
I sold my soul just to hide the light.  
And now I see what I really am,  
A thief a whore, and a liar.  
I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, farther away. 

She was surprisingly good. She was really getting into it.

Im numb to you - numb and deaf and blind.  
You give me all but the reason why.  
I reach but I feel only air at night.  
Not you, not love, just nothing.  
I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, farther away. 

I had never heard Thalia sing before and I was half expecting her to sound horrible, but now I was glad I hadn't taunted her about it or she would have been able to rub it in my face.  
Try to forget you,  
But without you I feel nothing.  
Don't leave me here, by myself.  
I can't breathe.  
I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, farther away.

I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, farther away,  
Farther away,  
farther away,  
farther away,  
farther away,  
farther away.

" Well," said the guy with the mic, "let's give it up for Thalia for doing an awesome job!Now up next we have Nico singing Bitter Taste by Three Days Grace."

I watched as Nico shakily got up on stage and began to sing.

Just let me say one thing  
I've had enough  
You're selfish and sorry  
You'll never learn  
How to love  
As your world disassembles  
Better keep your head up 

Well Nico was not a bad singer. I wondered if all demigods had good voices. 

Your name,  
Your face is  
All you have left now  
Betrayed, disgraced  
You've been erased

Nico sang with so much emotion I wondered if this song meant anything to him.

So long, so long  
I have erased you  
So long, so long  
I've wanted to waste you  
So long, so long  
I have erased you  
I have escaped  
The bitter taste of you

Just let me clear my head  
I think I've had too much  
You're so disappointing  
But you make good use of it

As Nico finished the song he gave a sigh of relief and jumped off the stage. he had done great and the crowd was applauding enthusiastically.

"Wow!" the mic guy said, "that was next up we have…"

Ok sorry for the long wait and the extremely short chapter but I promise I shall post up the next one A.S.A.P. I just have to fix a couple of I hope you liked this one :D R&R! 


	4. The Agent

Hey guys I am back! Sorry it took so long but I have been busy with school and stuff…but I am back! Here is the next chapter and oh I still need names for their future band. I have also realized that I've done a horrible job but I shall fix that. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO…no need to remind me **

"Wow!" the mic guys said, "next up we have Annabeth singing Quitter by Carrie Underwood."

Annabeth got up, looking slightly shaky, and took the microphone from the guy. She took a deep breath then began singing. My mouth dropped. She was awesome!

Here's how it goes

**Boy meets girl, girl leaves boy**

**That's all I know**

**All I've done all my life**

**Cause throughout my history**

**I've only been with jerks**

**Who couldn't take it**

**But you see the picket fence**

**A swing on the front porch**

**With us two on it**

**When I believe that nothing lasts forever**

**You stay with me, keeping us together**

**And make me feel like I never, ever wanna give you up**

'**till now I've always been a quitter**

I could see why Annabeth had picked this song. She related to it, she knew what it felt like to lose everything.

**You rescued me **

**Saved my life, just in time**

**Saw past all my issues and scars **

**And made me try**

I smiled. I knew that Annabeth wanted something permanent for once in her life and I was determined to give it to her. I wouldn't hurt her like her dad or Luke had.

'**Cause oh the way you're kissing makes it hard to breathe**

**But I still like it**

**Oh, oh it truly feels like a dream**

**You know exactly how I want it**

**When I believe that nothing lasts forever**

**You stay with me, keeping us together**

**And make me feel like I never, ever wanna give you up**

'**till now I've always been a quitter**

**I've always been a quitter mmmm…**

**When I believe that nothing lasts forever**

**You stay with me, keeping us together**

**And make me feel like I never, ever wanna give you up**

'**till now I've always been a quitter**

**I've always been a quitter**

I clapped. I was in awe at Annabeth. Sure she was good at most everything but she was seriously an awesome singer. As she was walking back to our table a smug smile spread on her face.

"You were awesome Wise Girl." I said as she sat down next to me.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain," she smiled, "but now it's your turn."

I groaned. "Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem."

"Next we have Percy singing Everything by Michael Bublé."

** "**This one's for you Annabeth." I whispered in her ear as I got up to go to the stage. I got the microphone and nervously began.

You're a falling star, you're the get away car.

**You're the line in the sand when I go to far.**

**You're the swimming pool on an August day.**

And you're the perfect thing to say.

And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.

I turned to see Annabeth smiling. She never made anything easy for me.

**Oh, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.**

**Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.**

**Cause you can see it when I look at you.**

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**

**It's you, it's you. You make me sing.**

**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.**

As I sang this I thought about how in the war all I thought about was keeping her safe. Without her I wouldn't have survived all those quests. I wouldn't have been able to defeat Kronos either.

**You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,**

**And you light me up, when you ring my bell**

**You're a mystery, you're from outer space,**

**You're every minute of my everyday.**

I started to get into the song. I forgot about the crowd and kept my eyes on Annabeth. I only saw her and Nico and Thalia smirking, but I paid those two no attention.

**And I can't believe that I'm your man**

**And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.**

**Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through.**

**And you know that's what our love can do.**

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**

**It's you, it's you. You make me sing.**

**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.**

**So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.**

**So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.**

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**

**It's you, it's you. You make me sing.**

**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.**

**You're every song, and I sing along.**

'**Cause you're my everything.**

**Yeah, yeah.**

**So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.**

**So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.** http:/ 

I finished and handed the microphone to the guy. I got off the stage and walked to the table. Thalia and Nico were still smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," Thalia said. "You're just a big sap."

"Well I thought it was great." Annabeth said as she kissed my cheek.

"As did I." Said a voice from behind us. We turned to see a man in a suit and wearing an expensive looking watch.

"Umm thanks." I said. "Do we know you."

"No. Let me introduce myself. My name is George Campbell I am a representative of Capitol records. Have any of you four ever considered singing?"

"Singing?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yes singing. Professionally. You four have great talent, you could go very far. Maybe in a band since you all know each other. Here's my card." He said giving me his card. "Please think about it and call me. I know you probably have a lot to discuss with your families. Good day, I hope to get a call from you."

With that he left. We were all speechless.

"So," Nico said as we all recovered from our shock, " what are we going to do?"

"We should probably talk to Chiron and our parents about it." Annabeth reasoned, "I mean it could be beneficial. The money we make could help camp and we'd only have to worry about a bit of monsters since Kronos has been defeated."

"I guess you're right," I said, "come on let's get back to camp and talk with Chiron."

**And there you have it folks. What do you think? Took me a while but I finally finished this chapter. Hope you liked it. Remember to review!** **And check out my blog, the link is on my profile. PM me if you want me to put your stories on my blog I will be happy to.**


	5. Godly Parents

Yay! Another chapter, I've been inspired lately so I'm working on this story as much as I can. Thank you to all that have reviewed, I feel so loved. Since you deserve it here is another chapter.

During the ride home we were all quiet. I could tell that Annabeth was deep in thought as she had a slight frown and she was looking at nothing. Thalia and Nico were, for once, calm and quiet.

Once we got to camp we headed straight for the Big House to talk to Chiron. We found him playing pinochle with Mr.D and Grover.

"Well hello children," he smiled as he saw us. "How did it go?"

"Umm that's what we have to talk to you about" I said shifting nervously.

He raised his eyebrows. "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing bad happened." Annabeth assured him. "It's just that well we met a guy and he… umm he is a music agent. He offered us a chance to record."

Chiron's and Grover's jaw dropped in surprise, Mr.D just looked bored.

"He offered you a chance to record?" Grover asked shocked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Grover." Thalia said as she rolled her eyes. "He even gave us his card."

I pulled out the card and gave it to Chiron.

"But what if it's a trap?" Grover asked nervously. "What if it's a monster?"

Nico shook his head. "If it were a monster I would have been able to tell. This guy was 100% mortal."

"So what do we do?" I asked Chiron.

"I don't know children."

"I think we should." Annabeth said firmly. We turned to look at her. She would have been the last person I would have expected to say yes.

"Annabeth?" Chiron questioned.

"Well think about it Chiron," she exclaimed, "this could be a great opportunity not only for us but for the camp. If we make it big we could use the money to support camp and to look for more half bloods. Besides there aren't a lot of monsters anymore. Not after we defeated Kronos."

Chiron stroked his beard thoughtfully. "We will need to discuss this with your parents. Mortal as well for you are still underage." He looked at us. "I shall IM the gods after dinner today so stay after. They will want to talk to you as well. Then Percy and Annabeth can message their mortal parents as well."

We nodded and left for the beach. Once there the four of us sat in a circle on the sand.

"So…what now?" Nico asked awkwardly.

"We'll have to wait until after dinner," Annabeth responded, "to see what our parents say about all of this."

"Ugh! I hate waiting." Thalia said as she fell back on the sand. "If Chiron knows that we have ADHD why does he make us wait?"

"So you guys do want to do it?" I asked. They turned to look at me. "I mean I'd never even thought of singing professionally. I'd always been to busy fighting for my life."

"Not really." Nico shrugged. "But why let an opportunity like this go by. We're half bloods, not a lot of good things happen to us."

"Nico's right." Annabeth agreed. "We might as well take the chance we're given. We could help out the camp and who knows maybe we'll really make it big. We might even enjoy ourselves."

"Maybe we'll get to meet famous people like Green Day." Thalia said excitedly.

We turned to look at her trying not to laugh.

"What? Don't tell me you've never dreamed about meeting someone famous?"

I shrugged. "Not really. I've always been to busy getting in trouble to be normal."

"Do you want to do it Percy?" Annabeth asked me ask Thalia and Nico turned to look at me. I shifted nervously under their gazes, which one alone is pretty intimidating.

I sighed. "I don't know. I'm a warrior not a singer, but if you guys want to do it I will."

They smiled at me. I could tell they really wanted to do this. What the heck, maybe I will have fun.

We stayed at the beach talking and for once being regular teenagers up until dinner. Then we nervously walked to the pavilion.

"What do you think our parents will do?" Nico asked nervously. "I mean the gods aren't very understanding."

"Well we'll find out after dinner wont we now." Thalia said grimacing slightly. We nodded. This was certainly going to be interesting.

Once we arrived at the pavilion we each went our separate ways. Annabeth to her table with her siblings and Thalia, Nico, and I to our own lonely ones. During dinner I caught Annabeth's eye and she gave me a reassuring smile.

Dinner went by uneventfully and my stomach was doing somersaults. When it was finally over and everyone was heading to the campfire Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and I made our way up to the head table where Chiron and Grover were waiting for us.

"Are you children ready?" We nodded. "Well then Iris hear my plea show me the gods, Mt. Olympus." then he threw the drachma into a mist that had just appeared. When the image formed we could see the throne room, the gods all in their thrones, including Hades.

We bowed through the image.

"Chiron, to what do we owe this surprise." Zeus spoke up.

"Lord Zeus these young demigods would like to speak to their parents about an important matter."

Athena raised her eyebrows. "And what would that matter be?"

Annabeth stepped forward, frowning slightly. "Well, yesterday we had a day off and Thalia, Percy, Nico, and I decided to go to a karaoke place. We met a guy there, 100% mortal, who offered us a chance to record. We were thinking of giving it a shot, it could benefit the camp as much as us."

The gods looked thoughtful. Finally Apollo spoke up.

"I think this would be a wonderful idea."

"Apollo this does not concern you." Athena snarled. "Therefore you have no say in this."

"But Athena I am the god of music so it does concern me and I think that these young demigods should go for it. It's a great opportunity."

I turned to look at my father, "Father?"

"Percy." He sighed. "As long as you want to do it I shall let you, but you have to talk to your mother about it too. It is a great opportunity and I would be a horrible parent to let you give it up."

"I hate to say it but I agree with Poseidon. An opportunity like this only comes once in a lifetime. We must make the best of it. Father, uncle?" Athena turned to Zeus and Hades.

"Fine," Zeus sighed. "I trust Athena's judgment. Hades?"

"All right, all right." Hades mumbled. "Nico you can partake in this as well."

" Then it's settled." Zeus thundered. "You have our permission."

"Thank you." we bowed and Chiron ended the message.

Thalia whistled "Well that was easier than I thought." We nodded. Now Annabeth and I had to tell our mortal parents. We only hopped they would be as understanding about letting us do this.

**So what do you think? Were the gods too nice? Tell me what you think. Review **** Also my poll for a band name is still open so go to my profile and vote or give me some suggestions.**

**~Natura**


	6. Pizza Talk

Hi everyone I'm back after, what two years? Oops. I apologize to all my readers and I'm not even going to give you excuses. Just know that I am back and ready to finish this story. This chapter is sort of filler but it has nice quality time between the four. I was thinking of adding the characters from HoO but I'm not sure so let me know what you think. Also always taking song suggestions so if you have any leave a review or pm me. Anyway I'll let you read now. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Nope. I own nothing.**

Percy POV

Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and I were on our way to my apartment and needless to say, I was nervous. My mother's a great person, don't get me wrong, but she was also very protective. I'd done a lot of dangerous and crazy things before, but this would completely expose my friends and me to any monster. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed we had arrived until Annabeth nudged me.

"Hey we're here. Are you okay?" She frowned.

"Yeah. I'm just kinda nervous. What if my mom says no?"

"Everything's going to be okay. Now come on let's get this over with so I can call my dad."

"Why are you the lucky one?" I mumbled. She just smiled and got out of the van, thanking Argus before he sped away.

"Come on guys." I led my friends up to my apartment. I knocked and we stood there for a minute before Paul opened the door.

"Percy?" He asked surprised. "What are you doing here? Is everything all right?"

"Hey Paul." I greeted him. "Everything's fine. I just have to talk to my mom."

"Oh, well she's in the kitchen. Come in and I'll call her."

I walked into the living room, followed by my friends, and sat on the sofa. A couple of minutes later my mom walked out of the kitchen.

"Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, what a surprise." She said as she hugged each of us. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything is fine mom. I just needed to talk to you."

"Oh good. What about?" She said sounding relieved.

"Well," I began nervously, "the other day we had some time off and we decided to come into town to a karaoke place. There we met a guy, a record deal person, and he offered us a chance to record. He sad we were really good and that we could really make it big. We already asked the gods permission and they said yes, but I'm here to ask for your permission." I finished nervously.

She looked at us quietly for a moment. Then she turned to Annabeth. "The gods approved?"

Annabeth nodded. "They said it was a great opportunity for us and the camp. If we made it big we could fund camp and help look for more half-bloods. We might finally get enough funds to built the temple I've been telling Chiron about."

"And anyone who is unlucky enough." Thalia muttered but she ignored her.

"But isn't t dangerous?"

"Well in a way yes, since we are exposing ourselves, but the monsters have become less since we defeated Kronos. Besides, we wouldn't be alone, someone would always be with us, considering we actually make it. And we are very capable of taking care of ourselves." Annabeth explained.

"Please mom." I pleaded. "We could still go to school and we could help camp. We would also make enough money for college. Mom, please."

She sighed. "Okay Percy give you my permission. After all the gods must know what they are doing."

I smiled. "Thank you mom." I hugged her. "I'll make you proud."

She smiled at me. "I'm always proud of you."

"Mrs. Blofis." Annabeth said. "May I use your phone? I need to call my dad and I left my cell phone at camp."

"Sure sweetie. You know where it is."

"Thank you."

I stared at Annabeth as she walked to the phone. I was so lost in her that I hadn't noticed my mom was talking.

"Percy."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I asked if you wanted a snack?"

"Umm…sure mom." I said ignoring Thalia's and Nico's smirks.

She turned towards them. "What about you two?"

They nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Blofis." Thalia said.

"It's Sally." My mom said then left for the kitchen.

Annabeth POV

I walked towards the phone, thinking of what I was going to tell my dad. He'd probably be worried, but he'd understand. I picked up the phone and dialed. Then I waited anxiously for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" It was my stepmother.

"Hey, it's Annabeth."

"Annabeth! It's good to hear from you again. How are things in New York? How's Percy?"

I blushed a bit and cleared my throat. "Everything's fine."

"Good. So did you need anything honey?"

"Yes. Is my dad there? I need to talk to him."

"Yes he's here. Let me go get him."

"Okay. Thank you."

I waited for a couple of minutes before my dad picked up.

"Annabeth how are you?"

"I'm great dad, and you?"

"Doing good just got a new project. So what did you need to talk about?"

" I wanted to ask for your permission."

" My permission?"

" Yes. The other day Percy, Thalia, Nico, and I got an offer to record and get a record deal. We already talked to the gods, and they approved. So did Percy's mom. I wanted to get your permission too."

My father was silent for a while before answering. "A record deal? What about your studies?"

"We'll continue to go to school dad. If we make it big I'll be able to save money for me to go to college."

He paused before speaking. "Okay Annabeth I give you permission. Just be careful."

I smiled. "I will dad. Thank you."

"No problem honey. Visit us as soon as you can. We miss you."

" I will dad. Say hi to Bobby and Matthew for me."

Then I hung up. I stood there, staring at the phone. We'd had a closer relationship lately, but my dad had never expressed so much for me like he did now. I smiled, then composed myself before walking back to my friends who were now busy eating some of Sally's blue cookies.

I sat down next to Percy and grabbed a cookie.

"So how did it go with your dad? Did he say yes?" Percy asked.

I nodded. "Yeah he gave me permission."

"Great!" Thalia said. "This operation is a go. So who gets to call the guy?"

They all turned to look at me.

I groaned. "Why me?"

"Cause you're the nerd." Nico answered as he casually ate a cookie.

I glared at him. "What did you say Di Angelo?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Fine I'll do it, but after dinner, I'm starving."

"We could go get some pizza." Percy suggested. "Then we can go back to camp."

We all agreed and Percy told his mom we had to leave. We said our goodbyes promising Sally we'd take care, and walked towards a pizza place near Percy's apartment. As we ate we discussed what we were going to do.

"So we call and make an appointment, right?" Thalia asked in between bites.

I nodded. "Yeah. I guess they'll make us sing something together to see if they like it."

"Hmmm never thought I'd be in a band." Nico said. "I'd always thought I'd be in a cop or something."

"A cop?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. I've always wanted to be a cop."

Thalia started laughing. "A cop? A graveyard keeper fits you better."

Nico pouted. "You're a mean you know that? You're my cousin, you're supposed to support me."

"Whatever."

"Well what did you want to be when you grew up?"

"The president." Thalia said with a shrug.

"Really Thalia?" I asked.

"Yeah. My dad's a king. It fits."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Power hungry are you?"

" Oh shut up Jackson. What did you want to be?"

He started to blush. "A firefighter."

"Hmm…you know that kinda fits you." Thalia said. "Since you can control water and all."

"Hey! How come you're nice to him?" Nico asked.

"Because he already has Annabeth to give him a hard time."

I pouted. "I do not."

"Well…"

"Got something you want to say Seaweed Brain?"

"No."

"I thought so." I smirked at him.

"Whatever Wise Girl. So what did you want to be? An architect? Or something boring like a math teacher?"

I shook my head. "Not when I was little."

"So?"

I blushed. "I don't think you want to know. It doesn't matter anyway."

"Aw come on Annabeth." Thalia complained. "We told you ours."

"Fine." I grumbled. "I wanted to be a singer."

"Seriously?" She asked in surprise.

I nodded. "I was in my elementary school's choir when I was five. I even took singing, guitar, and piano lessons. I stopped when I, you know, ran away."

"Just when you think you know a person," Nico mumbled, "something else smacks you in the face."

"I didn't know you played piano and guitar." Percy said. "I can play the guitar."

"I can play the piano." Thalia said with a grimace. "The classes were torture cause I'm pretty sure my teacher was a monster."

We all looked at Nico who was happily eating his pizza.

"What?" He asked when he noticed our stares.

"Do you play any instruments?" Percy asked.

"Yup." He continued to eat.

"And?" I prodded.

"Oh, I play the violin, the trumpet, flute, piano, and drums."

We stared at him.

"Okay stop it guys it's creeping me out."

"Where did you learn to play all that?" I asked.

"School. And Bianca. She knew how to play the violin and she taught me." He smiled sadly.

We all nodded. I was impressed by Nico. He was a smart kid, and he'd gone through so much. He deserved a little happiness now.

"So I'd be the bad boy in the band, right?" Nico asked after a few minutes of silence.

Thalia and I looked at each other before we started to laugh. "Sure Nico." She said between giggles.

"Wait…it makes sense though." He insisted. "I'd be the bad boy, Annabeth the smart one, you the tough one, and Percy the lady's man." He finished with a grin.

I raised an eyebrow. "Lady's man?"

"Well yeah. I mean you can't say he's ugly, and every band has one."

"It could be you." Percy said.

"No, I'm too young. You're older therefore more appealing to girls. Besides have you heard what the Aphrodite cabin says about you? I swear they have polluted my young innocent mind." He shuddered.

Thalia was trying not to smile, and I was staring at Percy in amusement. He was very red.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" I asked Percy.

He shook his head furiously. "No idea, I swear."

"Of course not." Nico interrupted. "They only talk about him when he's not around. Or you," He pointed at me. "they're terrified of you."

"Which is not surprising." Thalia snorted. "Considering what you did to the Stolls that time they put a spider in you bed."

I shuddered at the memory. " Well, they should know better."

"Annabeth," Nico said laughing, "you ambushed them in the middle of the night, tied them up, and set them adrift in a canoes. And that's just because Chiron wouldn't let you feed them to Ladon. What if the harpies had found them?"

"Nobody would have egged your cabin." I said with a shrug.

"Fair point but still."

"Oh calm down will you. I knew they'd be safe, I just wanted to scare them a little. If I'd wanted them to get eaten I would have left them in the forest."

They stared at me.

"What?"

"I'm glad you're on our side." Thalia smiled. "You are evil."

I shrugged. "You would have done it too."

"I'm not afraid of a tiny bug." She smirked.

"Spiders aren't bugs. Besides they would have pushed you off a cabin or left you on a roof, or something evil like that."

"Okay, I see your point." She mumbled.

I smiled. "Good. I knew you'd see it my way. Besides it's mean using someone's fear against them."

Thalia nodded. "Like heights and spiders." She turned to the boys. "What about you two, you have any phobias?"

The boys glanced at each other.

"Do you think," Nico began, "that we're about to tell you two, Annabeth and Thalia evil master minds, our greatest fears?"

I looked at Thalia. "Yes."

"No." Percy crossed his arms.

"Why? You know ours."

"Yes, but everyone knows yours. We don't wasn't the whole camp knowing."

"We promise not to tell." I said. "This stays here, between the four of us."

Nico sighed. "Fine, but swear on the Styx that you're not going to tell anyone."

"Yes, we swear." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Percy first."

He looked up from his pizza. "Me? Why me?"

"Because." Nico smirked.

"Fine." He sighed.

**I know I left you all wondering but I assure you the next chapter will say what Nico and Percy fear. And this time it won't take me two years to update. Also you can follow me on tumblr my user name is Olympiansuperteens. Remember leave me song suggestions, comments, or anything really. Until next time.**


End file.
